<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>He's Waiting by OriginalDreamer06</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30031977">He's Waiting</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/OriginalDreamer06/pseuds/OriginalDreamer06'>OriginalDreamer06</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Implied Relationships, Light Angst, Multi, Mystery Character(s), Post-Kingdom Hearts III, Random &amp; Short, Secret Relationship, Short, Short &amp; Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, also there's only one mystery character, and for sure dark road spoilers, but like not really, kinda KH3 ending spoilers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:14:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>673</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30031977</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/OriginalDreamer06/pseuds/OriginalDreamer06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Why hasn't Eraqus joined us yet?"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>He's Waiting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Hermod?" Vor pulled at the older boy's sleeve as she looked up and questioned him. He gave a hum in response to continue.</p><p>"Why hasn't Eraqus joined us yet?" Vor's face looked sad as she asked him. Hermod simply chuckled and knelt down to her level.</p><p>"Well, he's waiting, Vor." Hermod brushed back some of the girl's hair behind her ear. </p><p>Vor tilted her head to the side. "For what?" Her face had confusion written all over it.</p><p>Before Hermod could answer her, a hand was placed on her shoulder. Vor and Hermod both looked to see Urd smiling as she bent down as well.</p><p>"He's waiting for someone very close to his heart to return to him. Closer than any of us have been." Urd answered with a smile. </p><p>Vor frowned at this. Why was Eraqus waiting for someone? And how long would his waiting take? She missed him enough already and now that his time came and went she was preparing for his arrival, but he never came. And now's she's being told he's waiting?</p><p>"Why?" The older two looked at each other a chuckled. </p><p>"Because." A third voice chimed in. The trio looked up to see a boy with stark white hair looking out in the distance.</p><p>"He feels it's his fault for what happened to all of us. He wasn't able to wait for us so he's taking the opportunity to wait for him." Baldr smiled as he continued to look out at the distance. </p><p> "Oooooh!" Vor finally understood what the older teens meant. Urd and Hermod stood up with a chuckle.</p><p>"Their ya go!" Vor giggled as she felt a hand ruffle her hair.</p><p>"Now ya get it!" Bragi smiled as he removed his hand from the girl's hair and put it back in his pocket. The group of teens stood side by side-Bragi on the end, Bladr next, then Urd and finally Hermod-as Vor hopped in front of them.</p><p>"So Eraqus is waiting for-" Vor was cut off by a loud <em>shing</em> noise. She quickly turned around and saw a bright light. Vor backed up to stand beside Hermod as she tried to shield her eyes from the bright light.</p><p>Eventually the light dimmed and when she lowered her arm that was trying to block the light out she saw two figures walking from the light towards them. One had their arm wrapped around the others shoulders while the other held them up. Vor smiled once she saw the dark black hair and bight smileing face of Eraqus. </p><p>The group stood still and watched the two walk up until the light behind them completely fadded away.</p><p>Hermod was the first to step forward and speak, "Took you long enough." Hermod scoffed.</p><p>"Sorry!" Eraqus apologized. "I had to wait for this absolute Idiot." Every one chuckled at this.</p><p>This was how it was supposed to be. Eraqus cracking a joke an everyone laughing like the good old days. </p><p>Vor was having a hard time figuring out who the other figure was though. Frist the bright light blocked her view of them and now Hermod was blocking the view. </p><p>Not so long after Eraqus cracked one of is jokes, the group walked over to the trio-Vor following in suit.</p><p>Once Vor had a clear shot of the other figure she saw that it was a boy with light grey hair, grey eyes, and dark skin. His eyes welled up with tears at the sight of all the teens. </p><p>"I... I'm so sorry." He mumbled out and that's when Vor had enough. As her eyes began to well up with tears as well she lunged at him and hugged him tight. She felt him return the hug and then the entire group of teens was on the floor in a pile of broken sadden hearts, long awaited tears and one big group hug. </p><p>Vor smiled and looked up at the two.</p><p>"Welcome home, Eraqus, Xehanort." </p><p>And oh how wonderful it felt to finally be at peace after all that waiting.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>When you see a really noice artwork of Xehaqus finally meeting their friends in gay heaven on a Xehaqus discord server then you remember it and decide you wanna write a really short story about it because they are so wholesome and deserve to have a good ending.</p><p>...Couldn't be me.</p><p> </p><p>Follow me everywhere @_OriginalDreamer06</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>